TF2: Random New Items!
by The Spaded Blade
Summary: Yeah, I know, there are a kajillion out there already, but hey, I don't care! PM your suggestions on items and I'll send 'em in!... Maybe!... Okay, maybe I'll just stick to this one thing and not do anything with it. But I'll tell you if I do! T for unknown reasons!
1. Cryo

Hel-lo everyone here today! I had some ideas for stuff on TF2, but we all know that I suck and wouldn't even get to send them to the team. Anyway! I decided, "Hey, why not make it into a little fic and let people send me ideas along the way?" So yeah. First up is the Pyro, one of my favorite classes in-game. I thought, "Theres a guy who shoots fire everywhere, so why isn't there a guy who freezes everyone to death?" And so, I present to you, the Cryo.

* * *

Meet the Cryo

Flamethrower: Frostthrower

Slot: Primary

(+) Replaces fire with an ice cloud which slows enemies down instead of burning them  
(+) +20% Frost range  
(+) Can't be frozen by other "Cryos"  
(-) +10 Compression blast cost  
(-) Fire can burn you and deals +15% damage to you

Mask: Polar Optic

Slot: Secondary

(+) Able to see disguised Spies (They have an aura of their real team's color)  
(+) +20% Weapon change speed  
(-) Being headshot by a Sniper kills you regardless of health or charge  
(-) -10% Melee weapon damage  
(=) You get a snowy filter to your vision

Axe: Arctic Tomahawk

Slot: Melee

(+) Minicrits enemies who are frozen  
(+) +10% Swing speed  
(+) May throw axe by holding right mouse button and releasing once fully charged  
(-) No random critical hits  
(-) Can't use axe until recollected from the ground / the victim's body  
(-) -10% damage against other "Cryos"

Cosmetic: Cryogenic Fuel Tank

Fire needs fuel, so it makes sense that frost does too… right?

Cosmetic: Polar Bear Scarf

At least it's not from a real bear.

Cosmetic: Winter Gear

Pyros have firefighter suits, so why isn't this called a frostfighter suit?

* * *

Aaand there you have it! My custom item set for the Pyro. Yeah, not much was described as of visuals (and by "much", I mean anything), but hey, it's still a work in progress. Might edit it later. Oh, and send in your own ideas, preferably via PM... Please. I don't want another thing to happen like it did with my MC fic and OCs. Anyway, make sure that your items are balanced, too, cause I don't want "+500% damage" "100% crit rate" "Makes you invincible" Etc. So, without further delay...

Pace fuori, suckers!


	2. Intelligent Heavy

And we're back! Hey, guys, I missed y'all, more or less! Now we've got a new set of stuff that we think Valve should add into our beloved Team Fortress 2! This one 'ere is designed so that Heavy Weapons Guy can team up with the practical problem solver, and was submitted by BubsyFan101!

* * *

Class #5: Defensive: Heavy

The Intelligent Heavy (Submitted by BubsyFan101, with minor modifications made)

Minigun: The Sentree Gun

Slot: Primary

(+) Allows you to pick up ally Engineers' Sentry Guns, and fire them while you are holding them with MOUSE2. You can also build an immovable Mini-Sentry in this mode by pressing MOUSE1 when you have 100 metal and are in MOUSE2 mode, assuming you have the metal container equipped.  
(-) -25% damage  
(-) -100 health

Pack: Metal Container

Slot: Secondary

(+) Gives you the ability to have metal supply up to 100 metal  
(-) No shotgun  
(-) Starts empty on spawn and can't be filled by anything but ammo crates

Fists: Fists of Upgrading

Slot: Melee

(+) Can upgrade and repair ally Engineer buildings, assuming you have the metal container equipped.  
(-) -30% less damage  
(-) -15% slower weapon switch speed

Cosmetic: Hard-Hat

He's got a skull thicker and more durable than this, so why bother?

Cosmetic: Tool Vest

Let's face it, when you're buildin' sentries, you need more than your bare hands.

Cosmetic: Goggles

They're supposed to protect your eyes, but it's just harder to see, really.

* * *

Okay, and that's that! Like I said, I made changes to it, plus I added the cosmetics. But that's it, really! Anyway! I've been inactive with everything cuz let's admit it, Tobuscus is hilarious when he's playing Happy Wheels. And, I got the Dawnguard and Dragonborn expansions for Skyrim, and I already brutally murdered Harkon and Miraak. Now I'm workin' on my werewolf powers, eatin' people and bears and giants, with the occasional mammoth. Anyway, I gotta go and finish this A/N so I can either get to bed or get some clothes so I can take a shower so I can get to bed. So I'll see you all in a couple Ozelkian years! And that is, in Terran time... carry the pi... Anywhere between 3 minutes and 42269486 centuries! BAI!

Pace fuori, suckers!


End file.
